Elliot (Open Season)
Elliot is the deuteragonist of Open Season and Open Season: Scared Silly, the main protagonist in Open Season 2, and the tetartagonist in Open Season 3. He is Boog's best friend, Giselle's husband, Ian's former rival, and the father of three children (Gisela and Giselita, and Elvis). He is voiced by Ashton Kutcher in the first film, Joel McHale in the second, Maddie Taylor in the third, and Will Townsend in the fourth. Personality He is shown to be energetic, annoying, and dimwitted at times. Despite being a dimwit, he's also shown to be quite smart. Sometimes he is shown as a leader because of his complicated plans. Biography Open Season Elliot is first seen tied to Shaw's truck, appearing to be killed, with his eyes half-open and his tongue sticking out. Soon, Boog wakes him up by poking him with a stick. A startled Boog screams, followed by Elliot. After introducing themselves, Elliot begs Boog to untie him and Boog reluctantly does so, which Shaw notices. As Beth drives off with Boog, Elliot manages to make a clean escape before Shaw can go after him. Later that night, Elliot arrives at Boog's house and stats throwing jackrabbits at his garage window. Noticing Boog's bowl, he teases him by saying he is like a pet, to which Boog denies. He then sneaks him out, bringing him to the Puni Mart, where they get intoxicated with sugar and throw a massive, chaotic party. Gordy and the police arrive afterwards and while Elliot manages to escape, Boog is taken back to his home, where Beth scolds Boog for running off and sends him off to bed. The next day, at the Timberline talent show, Shaw pursues Elliot recklessly, who runs backstage and hides with Boog. Elliot comes out of the curtains and the crowd mistake Elliot for a donkey. Irritated, Boog pulls Elliot back in and the crowd thinks he is trying to kill the "donkey" (as they can only see their shadows). During the chaos, Shaw arrives and is about to shoot Boog and Elliot dead, but the bear is instead shot by Beth with a tranquilizer gun. When Beth sees Elliot underneath Boog, she shoots him in the butt six times. After Shaw escapes, Gordy convinces her to send them off into the Timberline National Forest. Throughout the film, Boog is highly irritated by Elliot. However, he reluctantly takes Elliot as his guide to help him return home. When Elliot later confesses having lied to Boog about taking him back, Boog angrily leaves him to find Timberline himself. He soon changes his mind when he decides to protect the forest from Shaw and the hunters. Beth then arrives to take Boog back, but she realizes he has accepted life in the forest. Finally, Boog and Elliot warm up to each other and become best friends for the rest of their lives, settling their differences. Open Season 2 Elliot is about to get married to the doe of his life (Giselle). However, during the wedding, Elliot sees his canine friend Mr. Weenie being taken away by his old owners, campers Bob and Bobbie. Elliot explains the whole story to the other wilds and they all hatch a mission to go save Weenie. Boog, Elliot, Giselle, McSquizzy, Serge and Deni, and Buddy go on a long journey to rescue Mr. Weenie, but in the end, they finally manage to save him and the domestics (Roberto, Stanley and Roger, Rufus, and Charlene), who used to work for Fifi. Finally, Elliot and Giselle get married, but at the big finish of "Close to You," Elliot's remaining antler falls off, which frustrates him. Open Season 3 Elliot and Giselle are now husband and wife, and have children of their own: Their two daughters Gisela and Giselita, and their younger son Elvis. When Boog goes to Russia to try and make new friends, Elliot and the others go on another mission to save Boog (along with Ursa, a Russian female grizzly). At the film's climax, the guys trip finally comes, and Elvis is also going as he is old enough. Open Season: Scared Silly Quotes *"Bullseye!" *"Aaaaand, he's a good dancer!" *"He called me 'Buddy!'" *"Half "doe", half buck; I'm a duck!" Trivia * Elliot is often thought to have been the main protagonist of the second film, while Boog was the deuteragonist. While this is kind of true as Elliot had a bigger role in the second film, but Boog remains the bigger good throughout the series. * He weighs around 187 lbs. Gallery Boog and Elliot screaming face to face.jpg|Boog and Elliot scream face to face Elliot impressed by Boog's garage.jpg|Elliot impressed with Boog's garage Boog and Elliot trying on glasses.jpg Boog & Elliot laughing as they trash the convience store.jpg|Trashing the store Elliot finds coffee in the dumpster.jpg|"Oh, it's terrible, but wonderful at the same time! It's like FREEDOM IN A CUP!" Boog bashing Elliot to the ground for ruining his show.jpg|Boog attacks Elliot as he inadvertently ruins his show Boog blaming Elliot for getting him sent to the forest.jpg|Boog blaming Elliot for getting him sent to the woods. Boog reluctantly Makes a deal with Elliot.jpg|Boog reluctantly agrees for Elliot to lead him home Elliot flirting with Giselle.jpg|Elliot flirting with Giselle Ian threatening Elliot.jpg|Ian threatening Elliot open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg|Escaping from Shaw as the beaver dam breaks Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-6444.jpg|Boog disowning Elliot for lying to him after being accused of driving the animals to the hunting ground Boog returns to Elliot.jpg Elliot leads the charge on Ian's back.jpg|Elliot leads "CHARGE!" on Ian's back. Elliot and Giselle.jpg open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-8668.jpg Elliot survives Shaw's gunshot, only losing his antler.jpg|Elliot survives Shaw's gunshot, only losing his last antler. Boog and Elliot fistbump.jpg Giselle returns Elliot's feelings.jpg|Giselle returns her feelings to Elliot and he happily chases after her. External Links *http://sonypicturesanimation.wikia.com/wiki/Elliot Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Liars Category:Parents Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Chaotic Good Category:In Love Category:Optimists Category:Charismatic Category:Deal Makers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Incompetent Category:Stalkers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Dimwits Category:Spouses Category:Sidekicks